Games involving physical skills or player performance can be challenging and provide satisfaction and enjoyment as players' skills and performance are tested consistently. In particular, game designs that involve throwing or catching skills help to exercise players, improve player hand-eye coordination, and practice and improve tossing and catching skills. However, many designs of throwing and catching games do not provide portability or multiplayer capability, and do not allow for various skill levels or provide various scoring opportunities.
At least one of the objects of the exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure is to reduce or address the deficiencies and/or limitations described herein above, by providing an angled board game that allows for multiplayer capability does not suffer from these deficiencies.